Silver Tears
by kblackwolf
Summary: Irene's story of her emotion filled mind after being alone so long, and craving the death that constantly swirls around her. But all she asks is that she can have Teresa back in her life, even if it means dealing with death himself.
1. The Desire

Wind whipped through her hair like daggers, inciting the sensation of blades on her skin that sent shivers down her spine to inexplicable pleasantries. Pointed ears standing out from her silken long hair, the tips were a faint red from the bitter cold that surrounded the whole western side of the continents. The woman was content with such weather; it didn't bother her like the heat did even if she had the occasional shiver from the breeze that washed over her face repeatedly like cold water in ones face. A faint sigh escaped pale lips, a solemn expression written; hating being here alone sometimes but it also gave time to think over and over again about so much that plagued her mind.

Life was merely pointless, she abandoned the organization after the death of the one woman she would ever fully respect and care for. This just felt wrong to be here when all she proceeded to do was avoid the temptations of death by the creatures who today called themselves a claymore; pitiful excuses for replacing her and the lovely Teresa. Ethereal appearance turned stone cold, lips pursed, jaw clenched tight yet invisibly to her surroundings. The always smiling Teresa crept her way into her mind again like currents of water crashing upon the rocks by the deep abyss of a crumbling waterfall, it was painful but satisfying at the same time for reasons she couldn't quite understand for the life of her.

_Bishou no Teresa…_ That name echoed upon her whispering tongue like fire, a faint sigh escaped her lips again upon the thought of being able to see her again. But something tugged its way into her head like a dark promising whisper, a sheer chill ran down her spine at the invisible overshadowing presence. _I want… no. I need Teresa._ She quietly responded, but in the back of her mind she had no clue what she was doing, was this going to be a pact with death himself? What in goddess' name would she have to do in return for such a bold and careless need that her emotions could not bear to go unanswered?

Turning sharply on her left heel with a small crunch of sand and blades of grass, the woman began walking the path back through the forest again on its terribly trodden path. Her silver hair slipped, and grasped at the leather of her cloak, but failed miserably to seek the warmth of her slender body hidden within its encasement. She reached over her shoulder, and pulled the leather hood back over her head hiding a majority of her face, her jaw and lips the only parts visible as her hair relaxes against her form.

_Tch…_ Lips turned into a faint sneer. _What am I going to do?_ Muttered thoughts racing through her mind, and shifts her shoulder beneath her cloak agitatedly. She couldn't bare this existence much longer without the other woman, her powerful and beautiful lover, the one now dead and invisible to the world that began to never believe in such a person; no, in such a monster. _My god damn beautiful monster, _she said to herself and continued traveling down the path through the dark shadows of large overbearing trees and brush.

But as she continued to wander, lose herself in such old thoughts, something was moving and watching her every move with hungry bright gold eyes. Its slit pupils deepening with interest, and claws clung to the stalk of the tree it stood by, nostrils flaring with the manifestation and incurable need to feed on the flesh of something; unfortunately, even someone alone. Jaws drop open faintly, countless scissor teeth aching within its disgusting salivating mouth, muscles quivering with hunger and destruction. It was for some reason, scared. Frozen in place as large bulbous eyes followed the silhouette of this so carefully thought human, and massive fingered claws dug into the bark of the tree.

Its stomach began to ache, and hungrily growl in protest of its ridiculous choice to stand motionless without reacting to instinct. But that impulse began taking over the monster's body, every muscle contorted and fumed with a quivering pleasure, letting go of the tree's trunk with force as the branches of others cracked in a silent scream of warning. Its launch felt like forever before it slammed to the ground in front of the cloaked form, saliva dripping from its disgusting distorted face, tongue sliding over its putrid smelling skin that merely smelled of rotten blood of forgotten feasts.

The figure didn't move, motionless as the disfigured monster stood in front of her, she could feel its energy swelling around its large form. "You made the wrong choice to follow me, monster." Was her simple response, tone slick and hard with a deathly serious voice.

"Huh? What do you…-?" Suddenly pain split all over its body, and a dark shower of purple blood took flight into the air as it rained down above its head. Not once did it see the silhouette move, the cloak give a single budge, but it writhed and quivered with a hideous scream into the air. Its purple blood spilling everywhere around its contorted body, falling to pieces as it crumples to the floor with various thumps and thuds of body parts.

"Typical…" She muttered to herself; although she knew she could have easily dispatched it with one hit but she wasn't a close range combatant. Irene took pride in leaving space between herself, and her foes, especially when she was too invisibly fast to avoid a single spot of blood on herself. She was disgusted by blood of those creatures, and chose to never let her body get messed in such a fowl stench, but that wasn't as if she was able to get out of the way from it every single time.

Her sword seemingly never had been pulled from its sheath laid motionless against her back, arm hidden beneath her cloak again like it never moved. She was like a flash of lightning, never knew it hit until there was a bright shock of thunder brightly cascading the air; but nevertheless, the case was more like it was an invisible roar through the air until blood started raining and pain spilled through the enemy's body. It was a ridiculous way to think of her own skills, but it wasn't as if she cared to think much else about the death and passing of another friend, at least not visibly to her surroundings. Jaw was tightly clenched again, piercing silver eyes barely giving a cascading glow beneath the hood, and stared blankly to the world outside this leather cloak.

_No reason to be here, without her…_ That thought, that one increasing developmental thought, kept racing through her brain. All her pain, and discomfort, it was always erased with the other woman here with her. But now, it was like nothing even existed as she kept walking, her heart was filled with an array of different stinging pangs that echoed through her veins. _Without you here… nothing is the same._ She whispered to herself, fingers curled and clenched into her palm. She couldn't even consider anything as beautiful anymore; it was all normal and discarded in black and white forestry of nothing.

_Damn it, why do I have to miss you so much._ She questioned, and stated, to herself in an overflowing amount of discomfort. But her heart was confined, and beating fast, she couldn't stand it but she knew what it meant by the feelings she still craved if her sparkling angel was still here. _You idiot, why did you get yourself killed…_ She cursed under her breath, though it was clear she blamed herself for having lost her in the first place, and not getting her pathetic body up to save her before that swing of the monsters blade.

Sighing heavily she looked up to find she made it back to her small alcove of a house, in the middle of nowhere. It was her home for now, such a quiet place that merely asked for her presence. A sudden strong wind shoved its way over the elf, her hood falling back and the cloak opening slightly, her body stood still as she welcomed the rage of wind. Eyes closing feeling her silken hair wash over her skin in such an overwhelming tender touch of the element, lips parted for what felt like hours as a soft gentle sigh escaped them. Lonely imaginations running again, pretending it was Teresa's touch upon her skin, to feel the gentle breeze but feel it's power as it washed over her body was pleasant.

Though a faint tremble ran down her shoulder that cascaded down the length of her spine like a spiraling fall into the depths of darkness. She could feel her heart pound hard against its barrier of her chest as if, it to, wanted to escape from her. As the gentle, but powerful, shove of wind hesitated to move away her eyes opened faintly to reveal the dazed and lonely expression. For a split moment, it appeared as if she saw something or someone, but it had to have been her imagination. And at that fleeting moment it was like oxygen escaped her lungs, feeling light headed.

The wind blasted against her as she inhaled, stealing her oxygen, and catching her breath for what felt like a lifetime. _Don't give it back._ She thought to herself, but the strong wind passed and gently let her hair relax back against her body again. _Damn you._ She muttered, as oxygen returned to her hungry lungs, and breathed deeply as her skin trembled faintly.


	2. To Be Human

**Author Note  
**Thank you for the reviews, and I'm really glad you liked the start of this. I hope this second chapter doesn't disappoint, there will be more to come.

-----

When the oxygen filled her lungs again, she couldn't help but sigh heavily in despair, and bit into her cheek slightly. Feeling completely ill from bottling all of these distressed emotions, that threatened her very being from the core. Her silver eyes closing, no sound escaping her where she stands in solemn silence, the chilled breeze brushing pass her cheeks as skin trembles invisibly. Strands of her hair falling into her face, clinging to her gentle features; however, something slides down her cheek.

Substantially beginning to feel the liquid warmth slide down her cheek, and blinking in surprise at such a sensation escape from these silver eyes. She never thought such a human reaction would ever leave this pitiful excuse of a body, her gaze turned into her cold yet saddened façade. Leaving the tear to slide straight down her face, and explode upon contact with her chest. That was how she wished her heart would react to such insatiable loneliness, to have it explode with all these disgusting emotions that continued to swell inside it.

Fingers slid up from under her dark cloak, and lifted as she brushed her hand through her hair and held it out of her face for a moment. The chilled air against her face sent a shiver down her spine, and again she cursed herself for feeling anything for the fact it was so human nature that it pained her to realize she really had it. Really had experienced the emotions, the feelings, and the sensations that only humans where supposed to feel, not a claymore. She felt so ridiculous, but also so lonely that it was practically eating her alive, how long could she live like this?

A sudden blast of wind shoved against her, catching the elf by surprise, eyes widen with surprise at the sudden surge of power that's overwhelming her senses. The black shadow from earlier has come back yet again, the one with his dark feathered wings outstretched and jackal ears sticking out from his hair. It was hard to understand at first what she was looking at, this wasn't some yoma nor was it one of those voracious eaters. This… man, was something else, and the power was different than that of those creatures she had dealt with for so long.

His hair licked at his face like the hungry wind tried to devour him, a face that was so young but dared to scream the power that he held. Dark wings slowly settling at his back; but so insanely captivating, to see such large wings like that of a ravens that glistened in the light. Both of his eyes were that of a different shade, one glowing red with the other hard to see beneath his hair, a tilted dark halo above his head that could only catch her breath.

"I understand, you wish to have someone return to you." A voice that was something she didn't expect, it was swelled with confidence and yet a young man's voice.

"Well, I can bring that someone back to you. If it is what you wish." He spoke again.

Irene's gaze dropped lightly, her heart was aching even more now by the offer he was proposing to her, yet she was direly concerned by what means he'd even want from her in return. But she spoke faster than she could think, "Yes, I'd like to have Teresa back by all means."

A soft grin crossed his lips, "So be it." The power that swirled around him came again, and washed over her like a creepy aroma such as that of the North. It was sweet, but very creepy by the feeling of the dark and deathly power that continued to be given off from him as he concentrated on bringing the claymore back to this world.

She stood there expressionless, her mind and her pitiful excuse of a heart was beating so fast and hard that it was starting to hurt her. All she wanted was her bright angel back, her Teresa, the only woman that had ever truly made her feel safe and loved. If she was really getting her lovely claymore back, then she wasn't going to lose her again, and would do all that was in her power to keep the woman safe her own way. They would continue to live in this crater-like home that was surrounded by mountains, and hopefully be safe by all means to where she'd kill any claymore that had ill intentions.

But wait, what if Clare came by again, and saw Teresa? Her already pale skin got even paler at the thought, would Clare even remember Teresa still and how would her angel respond to such change?

Those worried and scared thoughts started to swarm in her brain. She doesn't want something horrible to happen, and end up losing Teresa again. It started to make her chest hurt, the pain was unbearable again, and she just wanted to die. Believing this was going to be a mistake, when she could possibly take her own life to see her in the afterlife that way, but… it felt so wrong.

His power stopped, and Irene's thoughts were cut short as those silver eyes peered over to his form yet again. In his arms lay a motionless, but breathing, Teresa. Irene's heart stopped in shock, her eyes not once leaving the sight of her angel in front of her, she was still so beautiful beyond compare and she swallowed hard to catch herself.

"She shouldn't do anything for a couple days, only rest." He told her, before walking towards Irene and into the cabin as he placed the wavy haired blonde down on the bed. And settled the main weapon of their kind against the wall, her claymore which was bathed in pure black but held her symbol in red still visible on the blade itself.

A part of Irene wanted to speak, and say thank you, but her emotionless behavior could only refuse to say another word out of its own fear. But the man could easily see and understand what she wanted to tell him, but he took his leave instead and left the woman to deal with this on her own because it wasn't his business.

The elf slipped over to the bed, and dropped to her knees as she laced her fingers with Teresa's closest hand, and couldn't help but feel those tears burn her eyes again. As soon as her eyes closed, those tears started sliding down her proud face and diminishing the truth of a claymore, but giving her the most desired feeling; to be human again.

_Even tears can fall from these silver eyes, and a heart like mine can truly learn to love again. Because I know I love Teresa more than my own life._


	3. Revive Me

Silence. It seemed like a virtue, a small pleasantry that she rarely ever had in the past as the filthy organization's former warrior. But here, it was so beautiful and serene beyond her imagination or even her travels she once experienced in the past life. Standing there so still, and quiet, as the warm spring breeze washed through her hair so gently and wildly whipping the blonde waves about her face with a gentle caress. Those strong silver eyes watching the horizon, seeing those bright and beautiful rays of distant sunlight wash over the luscious sea of green grass, it was a wonderful sight.

Despite the fact she knew she probably should have been resting somewhat longer, she couldn't sit inside that small little cabin alone while her companion had departed from her. She didn't know what the elfin warrior did while she was alone, and it just annoyed her to the point it was the reason she was out here looking for her. And it didn't take long either, as she noticed the woman coming back from the forest just across the open valley, and a light smile crossed over her lips.

Silken silver hair faintly bouncing against her shoulders with every step, a blank expression wrought across her face with those bright and aging silver eyes closed. Despite the visible handicap she didn't seem to truly mind it, but deep inside she loathed it all, her teeth clenched faintly before she glanced up and noticed the figure in the distance. Although she continued walking, she couldn't help but carry a heavy sigh, one eyebrow raised in annoyance as her eyes closed again for the moment. "Damn woman."

Shortly reaching up near her counterpart her expression returned to its solemn and stony gaze, "You're supposed to be resting, Teresa. Not being a half-minded fool in the open." She muttered, glancing to the warrior in a serious manner, but those eyes consequently betraying her inner most emotion. It felt so good to see her alive again, standing here right in front of her and in all her lustrous beauty. The cold stare of the elf's was barely able to stand it, pulling her gaze away. "Get back inside, and rest."

Raising a brow, the blonde shifted on her feet a bit as she crossed her strong arms across her chest, but she didn't really want to go back inside to rest. "That's a way to say; you're looking better." Sighing lightly with a low growl, and closed her eyes faintly as her wavy strands of gold slid into her face.

"Stubborn woman," Irene muttered under her breath. "You do look much better, fantastic even, but please just get back inside and rest." She clenched her teeth, and growled faintly, eyes drifting back to the beautiful warrior in front of her.

A cross between one of her infamous smiles, and a smirk crossed over her luscious lips. "Much better, little quicksword." She responded, and heard a louder growl escape the woman that only brought a brighter grin across those lips. Taking the few steps left to get closer to the elf, and standing face to face, "Your still so hard to break, even after all this time, my sweet elf. You just haven't changed." Her hand raised, lightly running through her silky silver hair with a purr, then turned on her heel going back into the cabin.

Her shoulders quaked, eyes dropping to the ground as the cabin's door shut behind the stronger warrior, and pursed her lips. Pale skin over her face was a confused and a ghostly shade of pink, but shaking her head she got rid of it in an instant with a disgruntled snarl leaving her throat. The only thing she found the hardest to dismantle was the way her heart pounded when Teresa had been so close, and touched her hair to the point she wanted to burst into flame. But it was stupid, so pathetic… but her heart was craving the other warrior, even against her better judgement.

_Her sweet elf…_ her eyes burned again, betraying her, it had been so many years before she heard those words. _Why… why do I feel so compelled to keep breaking down when I hear her voice?_ Clenching her hand into a fist, cutting her nails into her palm to make herself stop before the burning caused something worse to befall her composure. _I just missed her so damn much, I guess it can't really be helped at this point._

Sighing heavily once more she glanced towards the cabin, and swallowed hard, forcing herself back into that cold exterior driven expression. Approaching the door, and taking the silent liberty to go back inside by her own choice, but to find the blonde warrior drifting off. _Goddess… I wish I was more in control of my disrespectful mind when I'm around her, but it's pointless. I'll always feel compelled to just watch her, and wish she… wish she…_

"Will you just stop staring? How the hell is that supposed to help me to rest knowing somebody is staring? It's difficult enough dealing with your attitude." Teresa's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and caused her to look off to the other side of the room. "I would have thought, with you living out in the middle of nowhere, you might have become less uptight. But you look extremely stressed out."

"I'm fine, Teresa." She responded lowly, her tone nearly like addressing her higher officer all over again, and she didn't realize it. "It's been too long on my own…"

Sitting up, despite the nearly exhausted pull to stay down, she rose to her feet the next moment and crossed over to the elf. "But, you know, I'm here again and everything. Doesn't that count for something?" Pulling on a small pout over her lips, standing right up against the warriors back, and watching her closely.

Lips curled faintly, but no growl came from her throat, glancing over her shoulder and seeing the look on the warriors face caused that pink shade to reappear over her own. "Yes it does, but that's not what I mean…" She whispers faintly, her heart lurching with a yearning skip, swallowing hard as her eyes closed briefly before her eyes drifted to the window.

Irene wasn't the only one feeling lonely here, Teresa was annoyed with being ditched repeatedly for whatever the hell it was the elfin warrior did out there on her own. Ignoring the exhaustion, she pressed her strong body against her companions back startling her as she caught herself on the small table against the wall. "I _know_ what you mean." She whispered against the woman's perfectly pointed ear, her lips sweetly brushing against the sensitive skin.

Shivers coursed through her spine, but simultaneously heat ran through her skin, that solemn pink shade turned red across her pale skin. Her hand grasped the small table's edge, and shuddered as she turned slightly. "Teresa…"

Teresa couldn't take it, the way she turned only rubbed up against her, and raised her hand as she slipped her soft fingertips over her cheek and inched their faces closer. "I missed you…" Her strong and immature voice was now soft and completely sincere but demanding. Crossing the last line she pressed her lips against Irene's deeply, hand grasping the back of her head and keeping the elf at close proximity, deeply pitted purr escaping her chest.


	4. Love Me

Irene couldn't help it, after all this time she starved for the kiss she was being given now, as heat scourged through her body in response. But that pleasant heat escaped as a cold chill ran down her spine not a second too late; however, caught between the battle in her chest of fire and ice. It burned, and it sent goose bumps over her skin, shivering faintly with an ever growing desire. She wanted to feel Teresa again, but she was extremely hesitant to have it happen. But how could she stop the warrior who was trying so hard to win her affection back again?

It wasn't planned, no these things never were, even through the deep an seemingly inescapable kiss the elf could feel tears rolling down her own frail cheeks. Trembling, so insecure like she had been when this type of attention was given the first time, but it was never fear. She could only passionately feed the kiss in response, in hopes the blonde warrior wouldn't see them, but it was too late. Lips parted, and a clouded pair of eyes met with clearly absorbed silver, for the rarity and sake of the moment strong lips turned into a frown.

"Irene…" Her voice, so dangerously sweet and caring, it caused the elf's tears suddenly stream more and more. "What… did I do?" Teresa's eyes creased in worry, hoping she didn't do something wrong as to kiss her so abruptly; her memories were too fuzzy to remember yet.

"N-nothing…" Having to put her trust in Teresa not to let her hips go, being at such an angle, just to raise her hand and wipe the tears off her face. It didn't help, even when she wiped them away they helplessly kept streaming down her face, and she was getting terribly frustrated.

The frown still lay evident, gently holding her close, and scared to let her go while the frail warrior kept sobbing. Teresa was confused, and torn between worry and hurt, biting into her lower lip trying to figure out what was going on. "You… did miss me, didn't you?"

How could she ask that, wasn't she crying nonstop in front of her? Were tears not enough to answer such a stupid question?

Silver strands falling into her face, and clinging to tear soaked skin, as she nodded silently in response when her throat locked up. These tears, she concluded, were tears of happiness that she never truly experienced to come so hard. Her frail, thin, trembling body felt like it did those countless times in the cells when she belonged to the organization. It hurt, it hurt so much, in her chest to have missed someone this much. "I… missed you so much, Teresa." Her solemn, quiet voice, no longer collected.

Tenderly placing her forehead against Irene's, much to the elf's surprise, a small smile flickered across the strong lips again. "I'm glad, happy even." Softly spoken, "I was afraid…you didn't."

The stark raving mad pain in her heart lurched; eyes glanced off of her slightly. "How can you even smile, and say that?" Burning sensation swelling at her eyes unconsciously again, "Of course I missed you, aren't my words… and these messed up tears enough for you?" Teeth clenched with eyes directly on Teresa's, emotion flooded in those once cold silver eyes.

"Irene…" A small frown erased the smile in an instant, her hand raising and resting her palm against the woman's cheek. "You know it's terribly hard for me not to smile when I'm around you. Don't you remember?" Leaning in, and softly kissing her lips again, but struggling with her own memories at the moment but that much was enough to echo through her head.

Irene felt overly pathetic, those tears that finally stopped stained her cheeks, and yet Teresa was still willing to kiss her and hold her close. "I remember…" She responded coolly, "When you met me all you could do is smile… even when I started to scowl at everyone when we got older, you still smiled. It was so annoying."

Teresa couldn't help but smile again, "I couldn't help it. Knowing I had you, loved you, and wanting to be around you as much as possible… I had to smile, you made me happy Irene. I forgot everything the organization made us do, or did too us, whenever I was with you."

Her cold demeanor slowly slipping back into place, "Tch…" She muttered, "You're just saying that."

Expression softened, but to a helpless kind of expression, "Still obligatory as usual. And you've been living on your own, you haven't changed." Teresa mentioned lightly, "Have you, my sweet little elf?"

At that comment, and the close proximity of their bodies, frail skin turned slightly red. Growling faintly, diverting her eyes from Teresa to the wall.

Since coming back, this was the first teasing grin to slide across her lips, and leaned in closer to kiss the point of her ear and earlobe. "My sweet beautiful little elf…" Teresa whispered delicately into her ear, and placed a kiss at the edge of her jaw.

The whisper burned her cheeks, and to the tip of her ears with red, just to quiver with a snarl leaving that delicate throat. As much as her skin begged for more affection, and as did her mind, she fought against it and attempted to push Teresa off of her. "Stop it."

"No." She growled into her ear, and squeezed her waist, leading her lips further down along her neck with a soft purr.

Irene shivered pleasantly under the kisses along her neck, and struggled to hold back the delighted sound, an oblivious blush spread from the tip of her ears to her shoulders. "Teresa… stop it. Y-you shouldn't…"

Sighing heavily, but easily knowing what she was going to say, Teresa shut her up by throwing another passionate kiss to the elf's lips. Fingertips sliding up to her cheek again, and into her hair, feeling her skin trembling in delight under her obvious missed affection.

A small growl escaped, and as much as she wanted it, she could sense the way Teresa's body was still exhausted from coming back. Slinking back towards the bed, she could only make the blonde warrior think that's where she wanted the attention, but god it was tempting. Irene had to fight back her own desire again as they neared the bedside, and Teresa wasn't stopping, her other hand coiled around her lower waist grasping one of her many belted straps.

Teresa was blind, and not thinking straight as much as she should be, and she didn't realize what happened until she found herself shoved onto the bed alone. Blinking in shock, glancing up at Irene, and the fact she must have done that with just her one arm. "Wh-what was that for?"

Sighing heavily, and shaking her arm out a little, can't believe she had to focus enough energy into it just to force the other woman down before she could realize it. "You need to be resting." She stated simply, coldly, and her strong cold silver gaze was down on Teresa. Much to her dismay, remembering that she cast the same gaze on Clare when she shoved the girl down face first before. It was enough to bring a strange amused expression on her face, the fact there was some form of similarities between those two as far as stubbornness went.

Groaning lightly, she sat up, but gasped lightly when she was suddenly pushed back down again. "Will you knock that off?" Teresa growled, and snatched Irene's arm yanking her down onto the bed on top of her, just as both arms wrapped tightly around the thin warrior.

A deep snarl left her throat, and struggled like a turtle on its back in Teresa's grasp, having one arm alone was difficult especially having to fight like this with her. "Damn it. Let me go, I have things to do, and you need to be-"

Stealing another deep kiss, not letting her go or loosening her grip, Teresa whispered softly against her lips. "I can't rest, without you."

A very agitated blush on her face, scowling, but it wasn't like Teresa was going to let her go either. Growling lowly, reluctantly relaxing a bit, and sighing heavily. "God, fine, I'll stay. As long as you rest."

"Good," Teresa smiled victoriously, and stole another sweet little kiss. "I love you, Irene." She told her sincerely, and hugging her lovingly.

But before Irene could even respond, she noticed Teresa actually went straight to sleep, sighing with a shake of her head. And reluctantly rested her head against the sleeping warriors shoulder, she could hear her heartbeat, and a faint blush flickered over her face again. This time aware of it, and a ghostly smile tugged at the corner of her lips, closing her eyes with an incoherent whisper. "Love you to."


End file.
